Wanders of The Skies
by Starsinger04
Summary: What happened after the Giants vanished? Was Skylands truly plunged into darkness? Find out as we follow a young traveller throughout Skylands and witness the re-making of the Skylanders!


_**Ok, so this story is mainly going to follow Sky Chase but we will get to meet the others soon, so-**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Skylanders!**_

* * *

><p>"Can you see anything, Wild Flight?"<p>

Sky Chase was hiding behind the support aid barrels with her brother Wild Flight while waiting for their seeker. "When do you think she'll come?"

"Shut up, Sky! I can't think with you talking all the time like that."

Although it was mean, Sky Chase knew she had to keep quiet or they'll get caught. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and the young drow fretfully looked up.

"Downwind Sail! How nice to see you."

Sky Chase breathed a sighed of relief, it was only another crew member.

"Oh you two, say, hasn't Morning Splash come back yet?" Wild Flight shook his head while Sky Chase shrugged, Downwind Sail was Morning Splash's 'friend' and he was the best at Skystones fun! The female drow rolled her eyes and stormed away looking for him.

Sky Chase slid back into the shadows with her brother as they waited.

"Found you!"

The siblings stiffened, then only did they realize that the voice was coming from below in the under ship. "Phew, that was close-"

"There you are!"

Sky Chase flinched as light poured over her and Wild Flight's burning gaze with it. Both of them looked up and smiled to see Upwind Stars smiling down on them. "You found us!" Wild Flight snickered.

"But can you catch us?" Sky Chase sneered.

She and her brother shot out from underneath the barrels and headed for the crow's nest with Whispering Rain hot on their heels, Sky Chase smiled as she heard the startled alarm of Upwind Stars but she couldn't look back or she would fall over something.

Wild Flight made it first to the nest and was followed by his sister a wisp later, Clouded Shot greeted them. With nothing to do on a travelling blimp, everyone knew everyone and had become family in some sort of way. The stocky male drow grinned as he was greeted by a puffed Wild Flight and an insane Sky Chase laughter.

"Found you?"

Out of breath, Wild Flight staggered on his knees and gripped them in his hands, nodding to say yes. "Yup, but no way can they get up here!" Sky Chase responded for him.

Below, they could hear a frustrated Whispering Rain getting told off for knocking over a barrel. Upwind Stars chased after her sister Downwind Sail as if to find an answer. Evening Sun and Airborne Dusk were at the head of the ship with Shaded Light steering the way. They were heading east to pick up some reinforcements to fly over Rumble Town.

Below Clouded Shot's feet, a small giggle erupted and Sky Chase could just make out the soft green face of Bright Shadow. She smiled back at the little drow and sat down beside her brother for the long journey. They were lucky that they were small, they had so many great hiding spots!

* * *

><p>A loud shriek of a purple pigeon woke Sky Chase and the others, it wasn't dusk anymore, it was sun-high, had they slept up here for that long? Beside her, Wild Flight stifled a groan and looked around with sleepy wide white eyes. Clouded Shot sat on the other side of the crow's nest looking tired, Bright Shadow had come out from her place and was sleeping in between Wild Flight and Clouded Shot. Careful not to wake her, Sky Chase crept down the ladder and swiftly landed on the deck, with one look behind her she took off.<p>

Sky Chase halted outside Native Feather's bunker door and knocked. A sleek dark male drow older than her answered and smiled happily. "Sky Chase, welcome." He invited her in and quietly shut the door.

"What's up?"

Sky Chase bounced on the bed and looked up at him cheekily. "Well, have you seen Whispering Rain and Upwind Stars recently?"

Native Feather took a second and then a wide smile lit up his face, yes, those two did seem too wary since yesterday afternoon. His face seemed to answer her question.

"Well, do you know where they are now?"

Native Feather's smile disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful frown. Native Feather was always the thinker on board. Sky Chase was always the friendly on board. Wild Flight was the stubborn on board.

"Well, Whispering Rain does like to cool-off at the head of the ship, Upwind Stars is usually a talker so she would either go with him or hang around the under floor..." Native Feather trailed off as a knock at the door sounded.

Sky Chase's heart pounded in her chest, if it was who she thought it worse or worse, she was going to hide underneath the bed! Native Feather walked slowly to the door as if waiting for a name to address the newcomer.

"Morning Splash, Native, can I come in?"

Sky Chase sighed loudly as Native Feather answered the door. "Morning Splash! What brings you here?" The two male drow were about the same age, Native Feather used different tones for different aged people, in other words: He was very wise.

"Well, Dusk said that we're going to land near pileous pastures. And you're coming with me, Downwind Sail is minding the ship with Air Lynx and Evening Sun."

It was rare for Native Feather to go on a pit-stop but he enjoyed most of it, Air Lynx was the second on board and Airborne Dusk's most trusted rider, if anything happened Air Lynx could manage it.

Morning Splash looked over Native Feather's shoulder and grinned at the little green elf happily staring at them. "I thought I heard a little mouse squeak!" He narrowed his blazing green eyes in thought and gave a small smirk. "Should I tell Upwind Stars where you are? Or should Hidden Dawn find out?"

Sky Chase's smiled disappeared, Morning Splash was fun, but even he had to follow the rules. No one was allowed to sneak around given Air Lynx's word. Sky Chase sighed and trotted out the door. Morning Splash and Native Feather said their goodbyes as she headed off.

Sky came across Thunderous Lightning's bunker, the fierce drow was out on a mission away from the ship, they would meet up with his crew at Rumble Town. Sky Chase brushed her hand against the door and left the bunker deck. Thunderous Lightning was out with Day Blaze and Moonlit Nights, they were the strongest three on board the ship, without them Air Lynx and Shaded Light were the only battle ready. The rest of the crew had been trained over and over in case of an emergency but those two seemed to be always on high-alert...

Sky Chase shuddered at the thought of a real battle in mid-air. She and her friends had been trained for it but the terrible wonders always seemed to catch her off guard. "Sky Chase."

Said drow, stiffened as her eyes met pale blue. "Whispering Rain." The male drow took a threatening step forward, Sky Chase felt her breath hitch caught in her throat.

"So, where are the others?"

When she didn't respond, he continued.

"Tell me where they are and you'll be the last to get caught, deal?"

Sky Chase was panting from the pressure of his cold stare, why wasn't it Upwind Stars that couldn't of caught her instead?

"Um..."

If she ran, Sky Chase could hide in one of the bunkers and double back to the crow's nest, and risk getting caught. If she stayed, Whispering Rain could pin her. Taking a deep breath, Sky Chase turned and pelted down the hallway. It was cut-off at the end so she would have to gain speed to hide somewhere without Rain knowing.

Behind her, Chase could hear the pounding foot-steps of her pursier racing behind her, Sky Chase headed for Hidden Dawn's bunker.

Hopefully the shy drow wouldn't mind her hiding in there for a while...

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that was the first chapter, and yes; Sky Chase, Clouded Shot, Wild Flight, Bright Shadow, Upwind Stars &amp; Whispering Rain, are all kids but Upwind Stars and Whispering Rain are more like teenagers. We'll see some action in the next few chapters so stay tuned! <em>**

**_Star4 _**


End file.
